Find the area of the triangle with vertices $(-1,4),$ $(7,0),$ and $(11,5).$
Let $A = (-1,4),$ $B = (7,0),$ and $C = (11,5).$  Let $\mathbf{v} = \overrightarrow{CA} = \begin{pmatrix} -1 - 11 \\ 4 - 5 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} -12 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix}$ and $\mathbf{w} = \overrightarrow{CB} = \begin{pmatrix} 7 - 11 \\ 0 - 5 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} -4 \\ -5 \end{pmatrix}.$  The area of triangle $ABC$ is half the area of the parallelogram determined by $\mathbf{v}$ and $\mathbf{w}.$

[asy]
unitsize(0.4 cm);

pair A, B, C;

A = (-1,4);
B = (7,0);
C = (11,5);

draw(A--B);
draw(C--A,Arrow(6));
draw(C--B,Arrow(6));
draw(A--(A + B - C)--B,dashed);

label("$\mathbf{v}$", (A + C)/2, N);
label("$\mathbf{w}$", (B + C)/2, SE);
dot("$A$", A, NW);
dot("$B$", B, SE);
dot("$C$", C, NE);
[/asy]

The area of the parallelogram determined by $\mathbf{v}$ and $\mathbf{w}$ is
\[|(-12)(-5) - (-4)(-1)| = 56,\]so the area of triangle $ABC$ is $56/2 = \boxed{28}.$